Leukemia Program Project Summary / Abstract The mission of the Leukemia Program is to conduct innovative translational research in order to improve the therapy of leukemia and related disorders, with a focus on discoveries that will lead to improvements in diagnosis, prognosis, and therapy. The Program seeks to understand the genetics and pathogenesis of leukemia and to devise novel targeted therapies for acute leukemias, myelodysplastic syndromes, and myeloproliferative neoplasms. The program has three Specific Aims: 1) Identify novel cellular and molecular mechanisms that contribute to the pathogenesis of leukemia and related diseases; 2) Generate accurate animal models of leukemia to improve the understanding of pathogenesis and to develop targeted anti- leukemic agents; and 3) Design and implement clinical trials to translate laboratory research discoveries made within the Program and DF/HCC as a whole. The program has 73 members, representing six DF/HCC institutions and 8 academic departments. In 2014 peer-reviewed grant funding attributed to the Program was $9.8 million in total costs from the NCI and $13.6 million from other sponsors. During the current funding period, Leukemia Program members published 1,304 cancer-relevant papers. Of these 32% were inter- institutional, 26% were intra-programmatic, and 40% were inter-programmatic collaborations between two or more DF/HCC members. Overall, when counted once, 27% of DF/HCC publications were inter-programmatic collaborations.